


Still Human

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: NivanField [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post RE6, i don't know what im doing, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers has been rescued, Chris is trying to help him settled back into life. Chris know's very well what happened to Piers but no one wants to keep him safe like he does. Chris is paranoid that everyone is going to use him again, but Chris doesn't realize the way he looks at Piers and treats him sometimes is too fragile.</p><p>Claire and Christie are trying to help as best they can but Claire soon misinterprets something and Christie has to work past her past to woman up and tell her the things she's never told her before like why she wakes up from dreams that tend to disturb her for days. </p><p>Piers finally asks Christie about her own experiences and what he hears isn't pleasant but it gives him confidence about his situation. </p><p>Loads of fluff. Hopeful seven part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Human

There's a soft nagging headache that seems to slowly dissipate as the distance grows and it leaves him confused. For the past year, he had always had that headache unable to rid himself of it but had grown accustomed to ignoring it or forgetting it until it would pulse so bad he'd curl over and clutch his head waiting for it to go away, like a lone reminder that things wouldn't ever calm from then on just something more suitable to ignoring or numbing yourself to. Neo-Umbrella never liked it when they realized he had numbed himself to their ways and experiments which is when the cattle prods would be used, he had heard one of them say something about project firefly having an achievable result with them at one time, he swallowed at the thought. Was this what they went through in that 'project'? If it was he owed one of the survivors (and a dear friend) an apology a deep apology for something said a couple of years ago.

The sound of a man's gun clinking against the helicopters metal floor brought him to a memory. One of the guards told to guard him would do more than just that, he'd taunt and tease Piers into anger so much the scientists would have to sedate him before he got out of control. The guard had once brought his gun and clanked it against the window of his old cell with that irritating smile, irrationally smug smile telling him wouldn't it be so good for him to have a gun? Could He escape with a gun right? See his home again with a gun? Just a gun was all it took! But Piers didn't have that gun and it pissed him off that the guard was rubbing it in. Usually, he'd ignore taunts but this one guard was so irritating and he KNEW Piers' dream was to escape and leave the damned hell he was in. The guard would continue to do it and tell him so many untrue things about not just him but his captain, Claire, Claire's lover, and the B.S.A.A. that burned into his chest causing a fit of rage. Before he knew it Piers was on top of the man choking him until his eyes rolled backwards, and clutching at his hands desperately. Piers would notice the blood dripping down him arms and his views showing prominently as he did so with rage, but his hands would never leave the man's neck until he was sedated. When he woke up he was in something like a local police cell but it was built sturdier, and he had realized he was in nowhere. His torturers had been kind enough to show him the island they were on and he knew he couldn't swim it.

The guard that taunted him? He was permanently injured unable to speak the way he used to, and Piers didn't feel sorry for that especially once the guard had been relocated to somewhere else. He had almost smiled at that, almost until he was punished for what he had done. Piers never understood any of the things that went on but with several of the scientists mostly regularly ones that would put him in the tanks or use the prods he assumed it was all for pleasure. For this encounter, he had spent extra time chained inside a tank with some type of liquid that would fill his body until he couldn't stand it any longer, freezingly so.

Piers snapped himself out of his thoughts to look up at the man that was once his Captain, lover, and friend. Chris looked at him showing no emotion, a tactic he was surprised Chris could use. Chris was the least unemotional man he had ever met to be very honest, if you mentioned his sister his eyes would usually light up and he'd become so happy you'd have to listen to him ramble on about her for at least and hour, endearing however. If you said something he didn't like about her it usually you would get his eyebrows to furrow and that meant you had ten seconds to run or explain yourself before a fist was landed against you. A couple of the men they worked with would know, and Piers himself had almost been on the end of that by accident. While Chris was endearing he was also oblivious so when they first met and Piers was invited by Claire for dinner (clearly a trap to get them together which would work a year down the line), Chris commented about her skills and Piers sarcastically told him no her cooking was bad so awful he'd have to try some more, it took Chris a couple of minutes to understand he was joking.

Chris sat down across from him and stared at him, an expression spreading across his face, something like he was in shock of even seeing the man before him. The last time he had seen that was when Piers had untangled himself from Piers body to get dressed for a breakfast with his sister (he was still trying to patch up things with her after all) and just as he pulled his jeans on he looked at Chris who had complete wonder and slight confusion across his face.

_"Lia and I, breakfast at the cafe down the block," He mused. "You want to come?" He asked sitting back on the bed to throw his shoes on._

_"She wouldn't mind?" Piers had to laugh at that. He still hadn't gotten it had he? No, his sister didn't mind they were dating._

_"Chris," he began as he leant down to tie his shoe, "You do know she is dating Alex right?" Chris gave him a sour face for a moment. "If you're worried about your own niece who isn't even your niece by blood just your friends daughter and my sister caring we're dating than you really have catching up to do. They are dating and both women and one of which has a kid- what?" He noticed the look on his lover's face._

_"I just can't believe this," Piers was worried for a moment, "We have an apartment and a life together, and I get to wake up to the most handsome man in the world every morning sometimes barking to me about not returning my sister's calls?" Piers tried to say something, but he was utterly confused at the meaning. "Piers you don't understand how much it means to me. I am not normal and I couldn't ever be again but this- this means the world to me because albeit cheesy but I have a home. I didn't think outside of work I'd have a place again." Chris admitted to him. Piers sat there staring at him realizing what he meant. So the life they shared was home to him? It was...a good home as well? "I'm just shocked I have it, have you is all. Confused as to why I deserve you."_

_But this look wasn't so much of wonder as much as it was just confusion, trying to figure him out. What was there to figure out? He was Piers right? Still Piers? It made Piers stomach lurch at the thought maybe Chris didn't see him as himself anymore, that he still saw him as the thing that had saved him from that- Chris leant forward now studying him and Piers had to look away. He couldn't tell what Chris was thinking and to be honest he couldn't think about that or he'd upset himself and all he wanted was to just be free from those kinds of things at the moment._

X

You'd think because he had finally escaped he'd felt free but he didn't. Piers didn't at all. Infact he felt like there was still a cage around him, you just couldn't see how chained in and constricted he felt at that moment. Chris had finally put his head back and closed his eyes probably to sleep off the exhaustion Piers could clearly tell he had plastered on his face and rest as much as possible before they hit their destination. Chris almost looked at peace as Piers watched him. He couldn't find the words to express himself or even the energy to say the words he wanted to.

"You're still human Piers. No matter what they've done to you or said you're always going to be my Ace. You- no WE are human Still." The words shocked him and he couldn't help but look up at the man completely, Chris apparently could still read his mind like he was an open book.

But was he wrong? Piers was a monster- experiment was he not? So in reality what right did he have to talk instead of follow the orders of whoever owned him. Then again, no one owned him did they? They had only tried to tell him this to get into his head and fill him with things that would make him obey like a loyal dog. Piers may have had the loyalty of a dog but his loyalty was with his beliefs, himself, and the man talking to him. He was just so damned confused about what the hell he was. He could feel that he wasn't normal or a man anymore, but he could also feel his humanity intact and it was that humanity that had kept him from doing many of the things he had felt the urge to do much to the distaste of his captors.

"Stop it. Stop thinking you're an animal." Chris ordered opening his eyes and furrowing his brows at the younger man.

How could he? He was treated like an animal and treated like he was never human. Piers had started to believe it as well after he injured the guard and a few others, he thought maybe just maybe he had become an animal while fighting to stay himself. Maybe in all of that he lost himself and became something he couldn't recognise only believing a lie he told himself. Maybe now it was all so very clear to him, now that nothing kept that lie from falling in front of his face and letting him know it was infact a lie. He didn't know, it had only been a couple of hours since he had been rescued.

He could remember that as well, the scientsists had done a test, shocking him until he couldn't stand just to test where his rage could be pressed and he held his rage back successfully. He had been thrown into his cell and he couldn't do anything else other than sit against the wall that felt like ice to the touch. After minutes of sitting there trying to catch his breath he could hear shouts and alarms, that worried him to no end. Before he knew it Chris was at his cell door opening it and reaching him in seconds trying to ask if he could walk as he stood there leaning against him, Piers tried he really had but he couldn't walk. Not then. He was too weak from the test. He shook his head no so Chris lifted him into his arms and escaped the cell.

_Chris would carry him through the maze of far too white corridors for minutes before realizing he was lost and say something into his headset. Piers would doze in and out of giving into his sleep before Chris would slightly shake him to ask him to stay with him probably afraid he might actually die this time not that anyone could blame him, and Piers would comply blinking several times to keep himself awake._

_At some point when Piers was focused on keeping himself awake they had been surrounded by guards and the head scientist. She was asking Chris to put him down and leave, they'd let him just walk. Piers found it funny at first but realised Chris wasn't wearing his patch at that moment and it was probably a good thing. Chris refused and told them to just them leave. The head scientist Ms. Rosa was it? Told him they couldn't allow that he was too imortant and would save millions as a ploy to get him to relinquish Piers but Chris held him tighter and told her no. He told her to go to hell Piers was coming home, and at that moment Piers wished they weren't trapped by the guard both in front and behind them at a spot where there were no doors or windows to hurl out of for what happened next._

_It had taken just one movement before his Captains eyes lit up with hope and he dropped to the ground placing himself over Piers. Piers was confused but could see why, a familiar blonde had disarmed one of the guards before all hell broke loose, bullets spraying at her. She was professional and of course managed to take them out. She managed to use one as a shield before pushing him forward and lunging at the next man with her knife as one grabbed her from behind, she moved backwards until he hit the wall with force enough to make him let go, she flipped him over her should and placed a foot to his neck as she shot the last man from his group but never relenting her grip on the man still alive beneath her foot._

_However one of the guards from the ground that had been behind them pulled Chris off of him, but with ease Chris had pulled out his handgun from his holster and placed a shot to his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground in pain and the others were taken out with surprising ease. They had been dumbfounded at that and tried to pull him away ignoring the man who had infact shot him. Chris stood up ignoring them and leant back down picking Piers back up in his arms and staring at the blonde. She had on her formal TerraSave jacket. Ironic._

_"You alright?" Chris asked her. She nodded. "Is he?" He motioned to the man gasping beneath her foot._

_"He," She looked at him her face emotionless and it was scary as she picked him up and threw him against the wall grabbing his collar. "Is going to be just fine, your boss is dead so if you want to live I suggest you get out of this life and-" he opened his mouth and she slammed him against the wall again, "don't interupt me, I am highly irritated with someone waiting for me at home so don't push me. YOU are going to get out of this life, finish college and make up for the shit you've done here. Understand?" He nodded and she let go of him. "One last thing, if you don't do it I'll personally find you and rip your fucking head off. The front door, we're walking out of it, if there is anyone else here especially anyone innocent they need to get the fuck out because this won't be standing when we're done." Piers wanted to laugh at her. Of course, she'd killed anyone who came at her with a gun even if they were innocent before. It was her survival instinct to take out the threat. Chris however didn't find it amusing._

_The two would argue about it as they escaped switching postions of watching Piers and taking out as many men as it took to finally get out. They ultimately ignored Piers unless he was put on the ground to open a door or to fire an array of bullets that took them both. There wasn't much opposition and he guessed the guard did his job but it didn't stop him from worrying. There were other experiments here he knew that much but Chris was acting as if this was the first and last mission he'd ever do, like he had nothing to loose so if he died that was that._

_"Is he alright?" Christie finally asked nodding to Piers. Piers opened his mouth but Chris spoke first._

_"Yea, I think so. I couldn't get to him before they-" Chris's voice broke. "It wore him out. It's alright I've got him."_

_"Shoulda seen him P, the guy busted in here with so much ease it was like he was Captain America. Impressive to say the least. He fought hell and bac-" Chris gave her a look that shut her up and focused on escaping._

_Piers couldn't deny what she said was true. The mess they passed on their way out looked enough to be a squad and certainly wasn't Christie's style but he could recognise it as Chris's. Chris was a machine when he was focused and on the path for something or had a goal to acheive. Everyone knew that. You never got in his way though when he was like that or you probably wouldn't survive._

_Piers said nothing, even when Chris placed him the helicopter (very clearly borrowed from the B.S.A.A.) and Christie stumbled into the pilots seat and they took off. What had gotten Piers was they were very much on an island but it wasn't nearly as small as he was led to believe and it instantly made him feel foolish. Atleast until Chris wandered back there with him and he saw the visible B.S.A.A. patch he seemed to place back on his uniform and sigh. Piers remembered where he used to work and the things he did for the B.S.A.A. For the future._

X

Piers unfortunately felt his eyelids become harder to keep open and felt his body ache for sleep as the sky dimmed letting him know the sun was going down. He refused that, and he didn't really know why but he just refused sleep. There wasn't any reason he could think of he just didn't like the fact he was falling asleep in the damned noisy vehicle they were in. Chris must have seen because Chris took off his vest setting it aside and sat next to him. Before Piers could protest Chris wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close kissing the top of his head. Piers felt himself fall into sleep and didn't have the energy to stop it. He felt Chris press his cheek against his forehead before his eyes finally shut and he relaxed into the man whispering how he loved him.

Chris didn't say he but he knew Piers knew he loved him back. Chris let his own eyes close and himself relax drifting into a dream he wouldn't remember besides the comforting feeling it gave him. He never questioned it, because the comfort helped him realize he had actually accomplished it, he was actually right, Piers was actually alive, and he was actually going to be beaten by his sister for taking her girlfriend from dinner a couple of nights ago worrying her to absolute death. He smiled at that. Claire was still Claire, and Piers was still Piers.

When Christie saw him smile just as he fell asleep Christie smiled to herself and shook her head. Redfields, she thought. They were never truly happy unless the people they loved were alive and safe with them and next to them. They might scold you for the danger you get into or scare you to death but they'd be forever grateful you were breathing and alive, they'd shower you in kisses thanking whoever that you were alive, they'd pull you aside so you were just for themselves and kiss you passionately filled with as much love as possible, and if you were dating them that would rub off on you and you'd do the exact same thing.

Piers had one too many times been pulled off to the side to be given the 'thank god you're fine' treatment after trips. Christie was lucky enough to see it happen and would always grin at it because it'd remind her so much of Claire and how happy she'd be she was alive. It was a sweet, endearing, and happy thing they did she and Piers would laugh at each other when it'd happen usually because it came after lectures of "if you do that again I will make sure you never walk again" and the stupid things they'd do at times. Claire would just lecture you more and hold you tighter because of it. Chris would lecture you, hold you, then lecture and hold you again.

When Christie saw Chris do what he had just done, it reminded her of the first time she slept at Claire's shitless scared of being inappropriate of how she displayed her affections in front of Chris and Piers or she'd loose a limb, but Chris had passed out on the couch and Piers head had fallen against his shoulder sleeping soundly. On instinct he wrapped his arm around Piers pulling him closer and Piers fidgeted against him but cuddled against him and snored soundly, or maybe it was Chris who snored? She and Claire still weren't sure about that. It was still absolutely priceless and cute to see so much that she and Claire snapped a shot of it and framed it placing it on Claire's bookshelf for the world to see. At first the two men blushed at it and refused it stay up but now they'd smile at it and warmly remember the night. Claire would remember that too because the next day she expected them to still be on the couch and she went to search the guest bedroom before finding them closer than she physically wanted to see. It wasn't wrong, it was just she barged in on something she shouldn't have and she slammed the door shut muttering sorrys before walking back across her room to find her girlfriend making breakfast and raising an eyebrow asking if they'd be joining for dinner or breakfast to which Claire replied, "I think they're already having breakfast..."

It was normal to Christie, a normality she had never had. She considered them brothers so when Chris asked her to fly a sto- a borrowed helicopter she agreed immediately and she hoped Claire wouldn't kill her for leaving abruptly. God she hoped so..

But taking a glance at Chris and Piers her smile became bigger and she knew it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will like be mainly Chris/Piers but some Christie/Claire added in. Christie an OC of mine.  
> Like it? Let me know. You can find links on where to find me on my profile.


End file.
